


【盾虫】消散的蒲公英(14K一发完)

by kdashmj



Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdashmj/pseuds/kdashmj
Summary: 这篇延续蒲公英系列的后续，不过当短篇看应该也OK。失忆梗，梗来源美国电影：The Vow。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 11





	【盾虫】消散的蒲公英(14K一发完)

(上)

Peter睁开眼睛。 

在他还没看清楚眼前的一切时，率先感到四肢无力，头痛欲裂，然后脑袋发昏一团混乱，好像缠绕打结的毛线球，将某些重要或不重要的记忆片段缠成一团，并且紧紧勒住。他爬起身子咳了两声，惊动了床边打瞌睡的青年，Peter的肩膀覆上了一只温热的掌心，随即听见青年好听的嗓音在问他感觉如何。 

“感觉像是被卡车辗过身体……”男孩痛苦地说，“还有空腹喝了一堆威士忌隔天宿醉的脑子。”  
青年笑了一下：“我不认为你真的知道宿醉是什么感觉。”  
“我……我当然知道，Liz的派对太疯狂了……”Peter抬头，这才仔细看见床边青年的模样。金发碧眼，英俊得极度不真实，他张嘴迟疑，“呃……你……不好意思，请问你是……？”  
金发青年蹙起眉心，低声骂了句该死，随后他抬头呼叫了Jarvis，询问Tony此时的位置？男孩坐在床铺上仍然带着困惑不解的眼神，更对于天花板上出现英伦腔调而感到惊讶。金发青年只得无奈地摸摸他的脑袋，安抚地说：“Peter，别怕，我是Steve Rogers，你很安全。现在你先休息一会，我晚点再来和你解释。”  
“Steve Rogers？”Peter眨眨眼，兴奋地说，“你是美国队长？”  
Steve苦笑道：“对，我是美国队长。”  
“哦天吶，我可以跟你要签名吗？”  
金发青年轻叹口气，试图让自己不要表现出失望和难过：“你可以，但必须等我一会，我现在有……有非常紧急的事情要处理。”  
Peter点点头：“哦，好的，没问题……”   
男孩搔搔头想问自己能不能打电话给May？请他的婶婶来这里接他呢？但眼前的美国队长已经离开了房间。 

*

“Peter醒了？”  
“醒了。”  
“不会和Thor一样吧？”Tony急着问，“遗失了三年的记忆？”  
Steve双手抱胸，绷着一张脸：“我想是的，Peter不记得我是谁了。”  
“哦操。”Tony咬牙咒骂一声，他沉默一会，看着Steve紧绷的神色，安慰道，“别担心，Steve，我和Bruce会搞定这个，不就是个会让人失忆的外星光束吗？很好解决的。”  
金发青年轻轻微笑，揉了揉脸，很快地恢复了领导者的冷静：“三年前，Peter只有15岁，初中还没毕业，更糟糕的是，他甚至还没成为蜘蛛侠。”  
“这可有点麻烦了。”Tony看他一眼，“所以，你打算让Peter休息一段时间？直到他想起来。”  
“当然。”Steve点点头，“如果他的记忆处于15岁的过去，如果他还没成为蜘蛛侠，便等于他根本无法控制自己的力量，更别说是出任务了。”  
“这我没意见。”Tony耸耸肩，认真地望着青年，“只是我想知道，你要怎么跟Peter解释你和他的关系？”  
Steve几乎没有迟疑：“我会坦白告诉他。”  
小胡子笑了一下：“很像你的作风。不过，你要做好心理准备，老古董。”  
金发青年抱着双臂，没有说话。  
“别说我没提醒你，”Tony冷静地说，“Peter在15岁时，有个喜欢的对象，也就是他曾经的女朋友，Liz Allan-Toomes。虽然他们才交往半年，但Peter整个初中都在暗恋她。”  
Steve垂下眼睛：“我知道。Peter曾经提过。”

Tony看着对方，想要说些什么安慰他，但最后只是伸出手拍拍他的肩膀。

是的，复仇者刚经历了一场规模不小的战斗。外星人入侵了夏威夷。那天的Peter还很兴奋地说他从来没去过夏威夷，甚至询问Steve在任务结束后能不能陪他在夏威夷冲浪呢？求求你了——求求你了——Steve当时被逗笑了，给了Peter一个吻并且答应了他。 

可惜计划赶不上变化。Thor和Peter负责的那块区域，遭受了外星人的光线攻击。起初大家都以为那只是普通的破坏射线，但率先被光线袭击的Thor，明显地发觉了自己记忆断片的不对劲。他在第一时间使用频道警告所有队友，可惜，Peter在下一秒便被笼罩在那道青色光线之中，毫无防备。 

男孩就在混乱的战场遗失了记忆。当下他根本不晓得发生了什么事情，只看到天空中穿梭着金红色的钢铁侠和绿色的Hulk。Peter兴奋得要死，甚至还以为自己在作梦。可想而知，在战场上发呆的下场便是立刻被外星人狂扁一顿，并且甩进了海里。蜘蛛侠在缺氧之中晕了过去，最后是Hulk把他捞出来的。

当Peter听着美国队长仔细地解释以上原由，解释他为什么会出现在复仇者基地的医务室，以及他是个年轻的英雄——蜘蛛侠。还有，他在一年前毕业于中城高中，目前在纽约大学就读新闻传播系，并且他早已和Liz分手三年。男孩睁大眼睛震惊无比，张着嘴说不出一句话。他头痛得要命，一边用力捏着脸颊，似乎认为此刻自己应当还在梦里还没醒来。 

“Peter，”Steve把他的手移开，“别捏了，你的脸都红了。”  
男孩焦躁地揉乱了头发：“这，这不可能——天啊！到底是怎么回事？”  
“我知道这很难接受。”Steve理解。他明白一觉醒被时间背叛的感觉，那简直糟透了。“所以我会让你暂时回到皇后区，休息一阵子，直到Tony和Bruce找到解决的方法。”  
Peter吞了吞口水，艰难地说：“这是最好的方法对吧？……我不是什么英雄，从来不是。”  
“你是的。”Steve肯定地说，“你是复仇者里面最年轻最有潜力的英雄。”  
面对从小到大的偶像突然的夸奖，Peter此时此刻丝毫没有高兴的感觉，他只感到强烈的不真实，以及庞大的不安将他垄罩。男孩欲言又止：“我能给May打电话吗？队长，我想……我想回家。”  
“别担心，我已经联络了May，她半小时后就会回到家。而你，Peter，我可以载你一程，你想要吗？”  
“呃……你载我？”  
金发青年点点头。  
“好？”   
Peter坐上了Steve的哈雷，两个人从曼哈顿一路骑回了皇后区。当Peter看见熟悉的街道，学校和三明治店铺，以及他老旧的公寓时，终于找回了些许的安全感——太好了，至少这里的一切他都认得。男孩深深吸口气抚平紊乱的脑袋，他跳下机车，把安全帽还给了Steve，揪了揪T恤的衣襬——这是Peter紧张时的小动作。  
Steve察觉了这个，伸手摸了摸他的卷发：“别担心，一切都会好起来的。”  
男孩盯着金发青年那双漂亮的蓝眼睛，怯懦地说：“如果，队长，我是说如果我一直都想不起来呢？”  
Steve沉默，眼神中透露着绝望。这让Peter更加地感到无助，但他强迫自己打起精神来，勉强地笑道：“我开玩笑的。我会想起来的……一定会。”  
Steve伸手将Peter揽进怀里，紧紧地抱着他不算宽阔的肩膀。过于亲密的举动有些吓到了Peter，他呆愣地没有挣扎，支支吾吾说不出一句话。  
“Peter，你还忘记了一件很重要的事情。”Steve轻轻放开他，“你要知道，我不希望隐瞒你任何事，但我也不想要在你还处于惊吓的状态之下，让你更加混乱。”  
男孩困惑地说：“Okay，是……是什么呢？”  
Steve深呼吸口气，严肃的表情像是在给自己做好心理准备。   
“我是你的男朋友。”  
Peter愣了三秒，否认道：“不！不可能！”  
好吧，虽然早就做好准备，但Steve还是觉得心脏痛痛的。“这是真的。我们交往了两年，你的婶婶知道这事情，复仇者的所有人也都知道。”  
“可是你……你是男的！”Peter惊愕地说，“而且你……你是美国队长！”  
Steve苦笑道：“这两个身分并没有阻止你爱我，或者我爱你。”  
“不……不不不不……”Peter的双手揪着头发，焦躁的模样像是快被逼疯了，“我喜欢Liz，她是我的女朋友！好吧，我失忆了，你说这是过去式，我想我能接受，大概吧？但和美国队长交往，绝对比我一觉醒来失去记忆还要夸张胡扯……我的天啊，这不可能……”   
听着Peter惊恐的模样不断否定他和自己交往的事实，Steve深呼吸揉了揉头发，试图让自己冷静面对这个事实，而不是和Peter同样烦躁和不安。于是青年发动了哈雷机车，打算给Peter还有自己一些空间冷静下来。   
“你会没事的，Peter。”Steve说，靴子踩上了离合器，“很晚了，May在楼上等你，公寓钥匙在你的口袋里，而你的手机里有我的电话以及复仇者所有人的联络方式。你如果需要，可以拨给我们任何一个人。”  
男孩不知为何感知到Steve说话时的低落心情，但他没有太多心思能安慰对方，垂着眼睛看起来无辜又可怜：“我……我们会没事的对吗？”  
“别担心。”Steve说，“先去睡一觉吧，我会回到布鲁克林，有事情就打给我。晚安，Peter。”  
男孩眨眨眼，还来不及和Steve道晚安，对方油门一催，直直驶离了这条没有灯光的街道。

*

Peter没有给Steve打电话。 

他仍然处于混乱。几天时间都窝在公寓里，和May，和Ned以及Liz待在一起。Liz对于Peter因为倒退的记忆，对她仍然带有过往的爱恋而感到惊讶，加上当初他们的分开过程充满和平，没有争吵和恶言相向，所以Liz很热心地决定要帮助Peter，在他恢复记忆之前陪他度过这段空窗期。在几天的相处之间，她和Peter不知不觉回到交往时的熟悉感和默契，这一点让Peter得到了些许的喘息。 

Ned则是给他恶补了这三年来的新闻头条，以及把大学课程会用到的旧笔记都送给了他。毕竟Peter还是个大学生呢，而过两周那该死的期末考地狱就要来临了——上帝啊，Peter简直快要被逼疯了，他要如何在短时间内将遗失三年内的课程都补充完毕呢？他不知道，他只能祈祷自己挂科补考的次数不要太多。 

Peter暂时做回了普通的大学生。请原谅他暂时不能做蜘蛛侠了。因为光是恶补那些遗失的课业知识就花了他所有的时间，更别说是去思考他的兼职，还有那充满惊吓的私人感情。好吧，15岁的Peter认为，自己不可能和美国队长交往，就算美国队长没理由说谎骗他，他也觉得这是不可能且不合理的事情。 

然而，Steve仍然在等待他的男孩，等他冷静下来后给他打电话。可惜，一个月过去了，他没有等到。金发青年的心情便是一天比一天还要糟糕，就算他不说，也没有表现出来，但和队友们都能感受到这个。感受到自从Peter失忆之后，Steve就像一只被抛弃的金毛犬，哀伤和沉默，以及浑身上下笼罩着低气压。 

Tony是第一个看不下去的人，他发挥了专长，在Peter的公寓窗外摆放奈米隐藏式监控，在Peter出门时能神不知鬼不觉地追踪他，秘密监控他的生活状况。Steve第一时间斥责了Tony的行为，但当他在屏幕里看见Peter搭乘地铁以及待在图书馆里时，总是会露出茫然和无措的神情，便让Steve本来有些受伤的心情也转为心疼。 

他应该要去帮助Peter的，即使他的男孩不需要他，他也不希望Peter跟他一样，在陌生的时空里，被全然不熟悉的人事物团团包围。听见这个的Tony接连点头，忙是把手机塞进他手里：“好极了！算我拜托你，立刻马上打给Peter。”小胡子边说边推着他，像是要把他赶出实验室。

“我会的，Tony。”Steve不解道，“但你为何比我还着急？”  
“因为你看起来很糟糕。”Tony翻白眼，“糟糕到让我失去了嘲讽你的能力，Jarvis，快告诉队长，他现在看起来像什么？”  
“Sir，队长看起来就像枯萎的美国国花，没有阳光，没有雨水。”  
美国国花？Steve露出了怪异的表情。  
“去去去，”Tony继续推着他，“去任何隐蔽的地方和你的男孩谈情说爱，然后回到以前那个Rogers，让我可以尽情刻薄地吐槽你，而不用害怕你碎成玻璃。”  
Steve笑了一下，他知道这是Tony表达关心的方式，他道谢后走出了实验室，钻进了房间里面，终于在等待一个月之后，主动拨电话给Peter。

*

“Hello？”  
“嘿，Peter？”  
“哦……”男孩迟疑了一下，“队长？”  
Steve叹气：“你可以叫我Steve，你以前都这么叫我的。”  
“呃是吗？”Peter想不起来，“那……Steve？你怎么了呢？”  
“这是我想问你的。”Steve说，“我一直在等你的电话，Peter，虽然没等到，不过不要紧。我想一个月过去了，你或许稍微冷静了些，所以我想和你吃个饭，你认为呢？”  
“今天吗？”  
“对，你愿意吗？”  
“呃我……”Peter欲言又止，“我一会要和Liz去看电影，这是我们一周前约好的。很抱歉，队长，我们可以约明天吗？明天我有空的。”  
Steve整个人都不好了。因为他明天一整天都必须待在神盾局，下午更要和Tony去费城开一场琐碎无聊又不能缺席的灾难控制会议。他沉默了许久，就连Peter透过话筒都能感受到他的失落。  
“没关系。”金发青年终于找回了自己的声音，“很抱歉我明天走不开，我再拨电话给你吧。”  
就在Steve打算切断电话时，Peter突然喊了一声，有些焦急地问：“队长……不，Steve，我想问你一件事情，很重要的！”  
“好的，什么事？”  
“我想知道——”Peter放低了音量，“除了May之外，还有谁知道我的身分呢？我是说蜘蛛侠。”  
“只有我，Tony，以及整个复仇者的队友。没有其他人了。”  
“所以，Liz不知道？”  
“我想是的。”  
Peter懊恼地说：“你知道吗？我上次……去她家里赶报告，一把拧坏了她家的水龙头和门把……我都不知道该怎么解释这个！”  
Steve忽略了Peter去Liz家的这个细节，说道：“你需要学习控制自己的力量。”  
“我办不到！”男孩有些崩溃地说，“我总是在无意间弄坏手中的任何东西，包括平板和鼠标，有一次甚至是巴士的拉环和车门！”  
金发青年笑了出来：“你需要协助的话，我可以帮你。但前提是，你要拨电话给我。”  
“我……我会的！”Peter用力点头，“我明天就给你打电话好吗？”

我希望你能每天给我打电话——Steve在心里想，没有说出来。 

于是，三天后，Peter睽违了一个多月，终于踏进了复仇者大楼。他就像第一次那样，朝着所有新奇酷炫的高科技欢呼了一圈，好奇地和Jarvis打招呼，拿出课本要Tony给他签名，以及抓着笨笨在客厅里跳舞。他兴奋地和在场的复仇者们拍了照片，空旷的基地里登时充满年轻朝气的笑声，彷佛回到从前。Steve同样露出了久违的笑容，头顶上的乌云都被扫开了。 

他们一同待在训练室一整天，为的就是让Peter学会控制他将尽20吨的臂力。Steve细心地指导他，并且说过去的Peter是自己无师自通，相信他也能很快办到这个。果然，Peter虽然有点儿慌张，但天生出色的领悟能力总是无法掩盖，他很快地熟练掌握力道的技巧，来回几次，终于能在出力的状态下，避免将轻柔的纸张和脆弱的鸡蛋捏个粉碎。 

太好了，失去记忆的一个多月，终于有一件值得高兴的事情！Peter欢呼地跳了起来，开心地与Steve击掌。 

窗外的天色早已暗去。男孩的卷发乱糟糟的，甩了几下像极了抖动毛发的小狗狗。Steve已经想不起来，最后一次和Peter待在训练室里的场景是什么样的？但Steve期望男孩在往后的日子里，都能继续待在这里，待在属于他的地方，待在他的身边，就像从前那样。可惜，Steve的好心情没有持续太久，因为Peter的手机在宽敞的训练室里响了起来——是Liz。 

Steve待在窗边看着他的男孩，和另外一个女孩谈天说地，弯弯的眼睛满是喜悦，迫不及待地分享这一整天的兴奋和成就。酸涩感立刻充斥Steve的胸臆间，他强行压抑心底的难受和烦躁焦虑的情绪。他不想Peter和别人分享属于他们的相处时光，更不想看见Peter在和别人讲电话时露出欣喜笑容——那就是过去的Peter，爱着他想着他时才会露出的笑容。 

隐忍向来是Steve的强项，但如果对象是失去记忆，并且不再对他保有爱恋的Peter，就会变得更加艰难。金发青年喝光了罐子里的水，径自走到一旁搥打沙袋。以前这个运动能让Steve冷静下来，不过现在似乎失去了效果。因为直到男孩挂断电话，靠近他身边，Steve的心情依然没有平稳，反而更加的心烦意乱。 

“你不应该和Liz太靠近。”Steve冷漠地说，没有看他。“她是你的前女友。”  
Peter愣了一下，垂下眼睛：“Liz在帮助我，而我需要这个。”  
Steve不想和一名女孩计较任何事情，这会让他变成善妒又自私的人。但不被对方需要的感觉太过糟糕，陌生的距离感让他难以保持冷静。说话的语气也重了一些。   
“Peter，我希望你能稍微记得，我是你的男朋友。而你起码在我面前，不要表现的这么依赖她。”  
“我——”Peter想说些什么，沉默了一会，叹气道，“我很抱歉，队长。我不想让你难过，但当我处于记忆混乱的慌张时期时，只有Liz能让我稍微冷静下来，我没办法不……依赖她。我和她待在一起很开心。我想我需要她，至少是这个时候……” 

后面几个字说得声如细丝，Steve听得一清二楚。他很难受，彷佛回到了当年突然降临在七十年后的无助，完整的灵魂又遗失了一部分。但更难受的是，他没办法责怪任何人。Peter整个人，整颗心都不在他的身上，也不再爱慕他了——这是失忆造成的，代表时间又再次夺走了Steve重要的东西。   
现实终归是残忍的。Steve在等待一个月的过程中，不断地说服自己事情会好起来，只要有耐心，他的男孩不会离开。但可惜，真正面对后，他一点信心也没有，只有满满的疲累和痛苦。 

“你喜欢Liz吗？”  
Peter不敢看他，只是点点头。  
“好吧。”Steve苦涩地说，彷佛失去了力气，“你想跟我分手吗？”  
Peter畏缩了一下：“在我的记忆里我们没有交往……所以我也不晓得我是不是应该要跟你分手？”  
Steve突然笑了一下，眼睛里装着哀伤：“你让我很受伤。”  
“你……你在怪我吗？”Peter被突如其来的紧绷气氛弄得烦躁起来，他的胸口同样又闷又痛，焦急地说，“你是在怪我失忆，怪我不记得你了？”   
Steve没有说话。他盯着Peter红着眼眶彷佛比他还要委屈，这是他第一次，没有力气给予Peter想要的安慰。Steve此刻只想离开这里，把自己破碎的情绪好好收拾起来，不让任何人看见。   
“Peter，去做让你感到开心的事情吧。不必在意我，我希望你快乐。”   
Steve只留下几句话，便离开了训练室。而Peter看着金发青年离去的背影，心脏彷佛被狠狠地掐碎，但他却想不起任何一丝关于Steve的一切。 

任何一切。

*

(下)

Peter消失在Steve的生活之中。

Steve回到了从前，孤独而迷茫。他不想让自己看起来这么的窝囊，好像离开了Peter，便成为了流离失所的孤魂——但事实便是如此。

二十一世纪如同汪洋大海，Steve总在当中载浮载沉，久久找不到归宿。而Peter就像一具固定他的锚，让他坚定地踏行现代，在大海里徜徉，不会被再次被海浪卷走，并且能真诚地享受快乐，享受Peter带给他的快乐。Steve总想，时间大概真的很痛恨他，总是爱给他开玩笑，一而再，再而三的。

经过上次的分离，Steve暂时回到布鲁克林的公寓居住。只在有任务的时候才会踏进复仇者或是神盾局。他不晓得自己为何要这么做，或许是因为布鲁克林距离皇后区近一些，如果他的男孩需要他，他能够很快地出现在他身边。不过，Steve仍然还没被对方需要，或是再也不需要了。他不知道。

时间就这么过了半年，Tony和Bruce对于外星光线的研究受到了瓶颈。那道光线参杂许多科学无法验证的东西，或者说，它比较偏向是魔法而不是科学。这个领域可不是Tony擅长的，他只好试图联系Thor，不过对方在遗失三年记忆后的隔天，就回到了阿斯嘉，直到现在都没有任何消息。

真是糟透了对吧。Tony这么说。不过Steve经历过更糟糕的，所以他没有表达想法。他早已习惯保持希望又或是不再保持希望，日复一日，平淡地过生活。大家都希望Steve能开心起来，他当然会，因为Peter可不会喜欢一个失魂落魄的美国队长，Steve也不容许自己成为那样的人。

然而，你是怎样的一个人，决定于你能成就怎样的高度。也就是说，天生的英雄即使失去了记忆，他仍然也会是一名英雄。很惊喜的，纽约的市民在睽违半年后，再次看见穿着红蓝帽T的蜘蛛侠，飞越在楼宇之间。他喷着白丝，在空中和大家说嗨。他打趴了多数的犯罪分子，与危险擦肩而过，但却不需要任何人感谢他。

Tony第一时间发现了这个，立刻将追踪器的影像传给了Steve。看着蜘蛛侠敏捷的身手在街头上穿梭，白色的网像花瓣一般炸开在空中，或是粘在桥墩及马路上，金发青年笑了，发自内心地为男孩感到骄傲。他打开手机，编辑一段文字后传给了Peter。

“你是最棒的，世界需要蜘蛛侠。”

Peter掏出手机，在屋顶上看见这封信息，无意识地弯起眉眼，感到一股温暖团团将他包围。男孩很想给Steve一通电话，但手指在屏幕上犹豫了很久，最后还是滑开了Steve的号码，默默将手机塞进口袋里。

好一段时间，Steve会因为蜘蛛侠做了哪些好事情而给他发短信。常常是一句夸奖，或是问候他今天过得如何？Peter会在空档的时间回复他，几个单字或一张笑脸。偶尔会传几张纽约市区漂亮的天空和风景照片。Steve收到后，会带着微笑，一一将那些照片存在相簿里。后来的Peter，也收到了美国队长率领复仇者打击外星人的稀奇照片。

有时那些照片是外星人的交通工具，武器，或是还没弄清楚是什么的科技小物。有时候是正在发飙的Fury，正在打瞌睡的Tony，最近则是维也纳的风景，威尼斯的水城和冰岛的极光。久久一次，会是Steve的素描，上面画着盾牌和蜘蛛发射器，和一朵灿烂的蒲公英。

“我很想念你。”

这句话Steve编辑了上百次，终究还是没有发送出去。他說服自己，Peter过得开心就行了。这几个月以来，那些若有似无的信息就当作是思念的藉慰，至少他还能继续与Peter保持联系，即使这样的距离依然有点远，也或许不是最好的，但肯定是目前最适合他和Peter的。Steve这么对自己说。

时间飞快地在走，Peter的生活步入了该有的轨道，他几乎做回了完整的Peter Parker，而梦见Steve的次数在日积月累的日子里，多得惊人，可惜清醒后全然想不起梦境的内容总让男孩很挫败。May说现在的他跟失忆前的Peter完全没有差别，但唯独缺了一块角，他知道那块角是什么，那是Steve。

*

阳台上的苍兰再次开花了。

Steve替它浇了点水，摆放在高处，让明亮的阳光为它补充光合作用。金发青年就像平常那样，在晨曦时间绕着市区晨跑一圈。洗过澡后，坐在沙发上阅读复仇者的任务进度，并在下午时间使用视讯和Fury开会。他在接近黄昏时走出公寓，进入超市买了一些食材，打算烹饪晚餐。

布鲁克林的街道总是不太和平。那台哈雷机车停在街尾暗处，而它的主人正在不远处修理几名打劫犯。Steve身手矫捷地夺下了对方的武器，控制力地道把人压在地下，一拳打昏。随后他站起身子，拍拍裤管的灰尘，熟稔地拨电话给警务单位。然而，楼宇上方传来细微的脚步声，促使Steve警觉地向上看去——他看见一片辉煌的日落，看见橘黄色的云，看见他朝思暮想的男孩——Peter Parker，那小小单薄的身子却藏着强大的力量。

Steve弯起眼睛朝他微笑，此刻的情况如同他和Peter初识时的场景，登时让他有点儿怀念。他默默地走到哈雷机车旁，跨腿坐下后发动车子。  
“你想在那里看多久呢？”  
Peter蹲在屋檐上，在面罩里笑了出来：“你抢走了我的工作。”  
“因为我失业了。”金发青年刻意地说，“所以顺手抢了你的工作。”  
蜘蛛侠歪着脑袋：“你才没有失业呢。”

男孩的反应证明他对以上的对话并没有太多印象，Steve也不再勉强，靴子踏上离合器，催动油门。“快要天黑了，赶紧回家吃晚餐吧。”  
Peter左顾右盼，扯下了面罩，露出那张令Steve思念许久的脸，依然带着调皮和淘气。“May今天加班呢，没有晚餐。不过我会解决的，买个泡面或是微波食物。”  
“别吃那些没营养的东西。”金发青年终究无法不去关心Peter，他指了指机车上的购物袋，“我正准备回家煮晚餐呢，如果你想，我不介意多煮一份。”  
青年以为会被拒绝，怎么知道Peter清澈的眼睛装满了喜悦：“我可以吗？”  
“当然。”Steve点点头，笑得就像温煦的阳光，“顺道一提，有培根。”  
“哦，太棒了！”Peter迅速地跳下了屋檐，“我爱培根！”

*

“记得拖鞋。”

Peter站在玄关处被后方的青年说了一句，有些紧张地把鞋脱了，缓缓放在角落边。Steve看了一眼，张嘴想说些什么，但终究什么也没说。他只是揉揉男孩的卷发，要他在客厅里待一会，晚餐很快就好了。

厨房里的火正在烧，锅子里煎着培根和火腿，滋滋的声响散发香气，惹得Peter坐在沙发上都忍不住吞了吞口水，肚子咕噜咕噜叫。他在Steve煮饭的时候，像个好奇宝宝，站在电视柜前方看了许久。上面摆着几张照片，是以前的Peter和Steve的合照，还有复仇者在大战过后睡倒在废墟里的照片。而角落边有一张黑白照，是一名漂亮艳丽的女人，穿着和妆容十分复古。Peter不知道她是谁，但他知道这是Steve很重要的人。

男孩放下那张照片，转为盯着照片中的自己。他觉得好熟悉但又好陌生，就跟这间公寓一样，不论是味道和摆设，都让男孩不自觉地感到放松和愉悦。他喜欢这个地方，喜欢地毯和沙发的颜色，也喜欢Steve披着围裙在厨房里煎培根的背影。Peter捧着脸，满心期待晚餐的到来。

不一会，餐桌上摆着两盘培根火腿意大利面，热腾腾地冒着白烟。Peter想也没想拉开了一张椅子坐了上去，忍不住用手偷吃了一片培根，但下一秒就被美国队长捏住鼻子。  
“有叉子，你得用叉子，好吗？”  
Peter吐吐舌头，像被当场逮个正着的小偷，赶紧拿起餐具，吃着和想象中同样美味的晚餐。  
“你以前给我做过这个吗？”男孩嘴里塞得满满的，口齿不清地问。  
Steve笑着叹气：“做过上百次。”他拿起纸巾为他擦掉嘴角的油渍，“吞下嘴里的东西再说话，我不想你噎着了。”  
“那我有夸奖你，告诉你这个超级好吃吗？”Peter笑弯了眼睛，“肯定有对吧？”  
“是的，你有。每一次。”

男孩开心地点点头，但看见餐盘里面绿油油的青椒，整张小脸都皱了起来。他无辜地看了Steve一眼，像在求救。而后者装作没看见，继续吃着晚餐。Peter撇撇嘴，苦恼地把青椒都吞了下去。

“你不想吃可以挑给我。”Steve在男孩吃完所有的青椒后才说话。  
Peter气鼓鼓地说：“你应该早点说这句话！”

金发青年笑了，没有反驳自己的使坏。而男孩也不会真的因为这个而生气。他快速地收拾了餐桌上的空盘和餐具，走进厨房里，卷起袖管。

“我知道，就算我不想吃，你也会有办法逼我吃的，对吗？”

Steve没有说话，跟着走进了厨房。看着Peter熟稔地清洗餐具，就像以前那样搓着海绵制造一大堆的泡沫。盘子清洗干净后，他问也没问地打开底下抽屉，将空盘子放进烘干机里。接着甩了甩潮湿的手像在找什么，最后在冰箱手把上看见一块企鹅图案的布巾。Peter自然而然地使用它来擦手。

“每次你待在流理台前，我都不知道，你到底是在洗澡还是在洗碗呢。”金发青年温柔地笑，伸手抹掉Peter脸颊和头发上沾到的泡沫，还有一些些滴到了他的衣服。Peter也笑了，却理直气壮地说：“这样比较干净啊。”他乖乖地站着，让Steve为他清理仪容。

Steve垂着眼睛，将泡沫都抹去之后，指间仍然停留在Peter的脸颊，他轻轻抚摸，充满思念或是淡淡的苦涩，Peter分不出来哪个多一点，便忍不住抬头盯着Steve，盯着那双像大海一般蔚蓝的眼睛。男孩歪着脑袋，过于敏锐的蜘蛛感应让他看出了一点什么，他不晓得自己为什么能看出来，又或是Steve刻意释放信息让他知道。

“发生什么事了？Steve。”  
“……没什么。”  
Peter不放弃地追问：“不，你有事，能告诉我吗？”  
“我很高兴你恢复了蜘蛛感应。”Steve淡淡地说，“很高兴你还愿意关心我。”  
男孩说不出话。而金发青年漂亮的蓝眼睛充满了悲伤：“我只是，在前几天找到了我的好友，Bucky Barnes。或者说Winter Soldier，你会更清楚一点。”  
“我知道他！”Peter连忙说，“一个月前，他一个人差点掀翻了神盾局，新闻整整报导了三个礼拜呢！”  
“是的。”Steve轻声说，单边肩膀倚靠着冰箱，让他整个人看起来有点疲惫。“我和他从小一起长大，一起入伍。他摔下火车时我没拉住他。我为他哀悼，但他却被洗脑成一个杀人机器。然后，完全忘了自己，以及我是谁。”

我很遗憾——这句话Peter梗在喉头，因为他想到自己也是忘记Steve的那个人，便什么也说不出口了。Steve似乎察觉了男孩的歉意，伸出手，揉揉他的卷发。“你不必道歉，Peter，很多事情勉强不来，但时间会帮我们做决定。”

Steve勉强地微笑，肩膀垂落，神情是从未见过的沮丧。男孩心疼极了，忍不住凑近Steve的身前，踮起脚尖便亲吻他。那双柔软的唇瓣只停留一秒便退了回去。Steve愣在原地，看起来有点儿讶异。

“你不该这么做。”  
Peter缩了缩肩膀，退后几步：“对不起，我只是想安慰你……”  
“心领了。”Steve苦笑，“但我不想造成你和Liz的不愉快。”  
“Liz？”男孩不明白，“为什么这么说？”  
Steve盯着Peter清澈的眼眸充满了疑惑：“你不是……嗯，我以为你们和好了。”  
“不！”Peter摇头，急忙解释，“不，我觉得我不应该那么做。至少在我恢复记忆之前……不应该。我现在知道，空白了三年，哪些东西依然保值，哪些东西在冷静过后就会显得不对劲……”  
Steve没有说话。  
“我想试着靠自己想起来。”Peter垂下眼睛，手指又无意识地捏着衣角，“有时候，Steve，我会在某个地方突然想起你，伴随很多很多的画面，可是那些太凌乱了。我也很常梦见你，但清醒后都忘了。我试着努力过，却依然想不出任何关于你的一切……”  
“你应该联系我的，Peter，”听见这些话，让Steve有些激动，“即使只有一点迹象，也算个好的征兆，你为什么不这么做？”  
“我……”Peter感知青年的急迫，登时让他想起先前和Steve的不愉快，那些压力和期待都让他喘不过气来，不免得红了眼睛。

“我怕又像上次那样伤害你了！我不想这样！”Peter难受地说，“对不起，Steve，我真的想不起来，我努力了好久，我害怕让你失望的……我不想让你失望，对不起。”

Peter哭了，眼泪一颗颗落下，他不晓得自己为何如此悲伤，他只是不想要再让Steve难过了，这会让他悲伤心痛，他宁可受伤的是自己。Steve的一颗心都被捏碎了，一把将Peter拉进怀里，双臂紧紧地抱住他，用力地，想把他揉进身体里。

“这不是你的错。”他艰难地说，“我不是故意要逼你的，Peter，我只是不想要失去你。”

Peter泣不成声，任凭Steve温柔地吻掉他的眼泪。他身上充满了洗衣粉的香气，让Peter留恋，他的爱和心疼，完完整整让Peter接收到了。

他们凝视对方同样发红的眼睛，下一秒，彼此就像一块磁铁那样吻在一起，顺理成章又激动地夺走对方的空气。Steve多日以来的隐忍就像溃堤的洪水，让他疯狂地向男孩索取一切，更忍不住一把抱起Peter的腿跟盘在腰上，直接将人顶到了冰箱上。

Peter惊吓地喊了一声，但这个举动没阻止他继续亲吻Steve。他热情地抱着Steve的脖子，伸出舌头与他交缠。他的眼泪在过程之中被抹去，但依然不停地叨念：“对不起，我依然没想起来……”  
“你有的。”Steve喘息地说，“刚才在玄关，那个小角落就是你以前放置布鞋的地方。你还警告过我，不准霸占了你的位置。”  
男孩眨眨眼，惊讶地说：“真的吗？”  
“是的。还有在餐桌上你没坐错椅子，而你也知道烘碗机在哪里。”Steve弯起眼睛，“以及这个。”他指着冰箱门把上企鹅图案的布巾，“这玩意从来没人知道它的用途。因为是你把它绑在这里，方便你洗完手后可以擦干。你记得的，只是你不知道。”

Peter像是得到了安慰，整个人瘫软在Steve的肩膀上。“太好了……真是太好了，我记得，我真的记得，虽然还是不太够，但我好高兴。”

男孩捧着Steve的脸继续吻他，那双耳根子红透了，哭过的眼睛逝去悲伤，染上了一层赧然与羞臊。Steve被Peter的主动惹得浑身燥热，双手无意识地伸进了他的衣服里面，轻轻抚摸男孩细致的肌理。Peter有些慌张地按住了那只不规矩的手，嘟着嘴：“嘿你怎么乱摸，我还没成年呢。”  
“你成年了。”Steve肯定地说，“一会你可以检查自己的身分证。”他使坏地挑弄男孩胸前的红点，看着Peter发出呻吟但又不知所措的表情，简直令他当场融化。  
“这不公平。我遗漏了三年，我的记忆和认知里我只有15岁啊……”  
“这是个正当阻止我的理由。”Steve轻咬他的耳根，低声呢喃，“但我不打算理会它。”  
“啊……我我我……”男孩憋着脸，身子早已热了起来，他抓着Steve的肩膀，无意识地蹬着腿，任凭对方继续爱抚他身体的敏感处，“我不知道……”  
Steve能感觉Peter的慌张，他从来不会勉强Peter做他不愿意的事情。

“我不会做完，就让我摸摸你，Peter……你不会知道我有多想你。我需要你，拜托。”

Steve的恳求是那么的破碎，彷佛此刻他不这么做就会失去生命。Peter紊乱的脑袋瓜来不及反应，只能承受青年给予的所有。然而抵在他双腿之间的硬物，随着Steve挺起的腰杆，来回地磨蹭。男孩鼠蹊处的小帐篷被蹭的血脉喷张，他大口喘息着，想要更多空气，但Steve却掐着他的下巴，继续把他吻得快要缺氧。

Peter呻吟出来，双手揉乱了Steve的金发，浑身发软地快要攀不住对方的身体。Steve察觉了这个，抱着人移动到客厅，轻轻将人压在柔软的地毯上。

当Steve一口把他含住的时候，Peter的呻吟全然变了调。他的脑袋一片空白，只有Steve温热湿滑的口腔，完整的包覆，吞吐与舔弄。Peter仰着脑袋，紧紧抓住Steve的头发，他一边赧然地想要他停下，身体却诚实地为他敞开，强烈的熟悉感让Peter深知，Steve从前为他这么做过，而且不止一次。

性快感席卷而来，使得Peter终究丢弃了矜持，浑身颤抖地呻吟，他的眼睛堆满了眼泪，濒临高潮的感知让蜘蛛感应全数停摆。而Steve尽所能的以口爱抚他的男孩，把他吸得除了求饶之外什么也说不出口。

当射出来的那一刻，Peter几乎要晕了过去。他的意识像是当机的系统瞬间停滞好几秒。等他回过神来，Steve已经为他清理完毕，穿好裤子，默默躺在他的身边抱着他。

Peter望着Steve红润的耳根褪不去它该有的颜色，起伏的胸膛说明他的呼吸同样紊乱不堪，不自觉向下看去，哦——Steve的裤裆里面好像有个十足精神奕奕的大家伙？男孩眨眨眼，带着赧然和好奇，伸手下去，隔着裤子抚摸Steve的性器。金发青年按住了他的手，轻声说：“你不必干这个，Peter，这不是礼尚往来。它一会就消褪了。”  
“我们以前很常做这个吗？”  
Steve笑了一下：“挺常的，你比我想象中还要热情。我们的第一次，还有往后的无数次，几乎都是你主动挑起的。你总说这些是属于青少年的性幻想。”  
“那你喜欢吗？”Peter连忙问道，“还是你很勉强地满足这些青少年的幻想？”  
Steve亲吻他，毫不犹豫道：“我爱死了。”

他们一同躺在地躺上接吻，彷佛是一对重修旧好的恋人，一切的亲密都是这么的自然而然，洋溢着满满的欣喜和——隐藏不住的爱。

“我可以给你做这个吗？”Peter的手掌再次按在青年隆起的裤裆，“我也想要让你舒服……”  
男孩有些难为情，但那双眼眸就像从前，充满好奇和热烈，盯得Steve总是拿他没有办法。  
“哦天……”Steve揉了揉脸，深呼吸努力保持镇定，“只要你想，你可以做任何你想要的。”

于是现在，Steve坐在沙发上，裤子被脱了一半，而双腿之间埋着一颗小脑袋，正在吃着他硬得要命的老二。金发青年发誓他约Peter进公寓绝对没想过要让他为自己干这个，但情投意合的两人擦枪走火起来，就连美国队长的缜密计划也会失控的。

Steve蹙着眉毛，任凭男孩把他舔得湿答答。那张小嘴只能吞下自己的三分之一，但Peter的手心托着根部和囊袋，尽可能地抚慰Steve——他还记得Steve喜欢的力道和敏感处。有那么一瞬间，Steve几乎要以为Peter恢复记忆了，但男孩并没有。Steve知道，这些只是身体的记忆，本能掌控了一部分过去熟悉的事物。不要紧，此时此刻，Steve不再在乎Peter是否能想起来，他只在乎现在。

金发青年被男孩青涩的口活逼得失控，有些粗鲁地将Peter拉了起来，一边亲吻他一边扯掉他的裤子。Peter吓了一跳有些慌张，双手不知道该继续抱着Steve还是推开他。Steve将人压进了沙发上面，摸着对方再次挺立的阴茎，声音沙哑的不可思议。

“我想做，Peter，你愿意吗？”Steve的渴望和恳求让他看起来就像一只发情的大型犬，彷佛正垂着耳朵摇着尾巴，“如果你不想，现在告诉我。我会离开这里，我会自己解决这个。”  
“我不知道，”男孩羞红了脸，“我不知道同性该怎么做……我怕你会觉得，我笨手笨脚的。”  
“我不在乎，”Steve亲吻他，蹭着他的脸，“我想你，Peter，我发了疯的想要你。”

Peter望着那双蓝色的眼睛，他知道，他已沦陷在Steve深邃的蓝色海洋，大概永远也不可能拒绝Steve的任何要求了。男孩点点头，敞开双腿攀住Steve的腰际算是允许，而金发青年发誓他从来没有这么的饥渴和迫不急待。因为他真的等了太久，他失去了Peter好长的时间，长到他不想回想那些日子他是如何熬过来的。

Steve用力地吻着Peter，舔弄他胸前的顶端。两根指头沾了润滑就往底下送去。Peter紧张地浑身紧绷，后穴紧紧夹住了Steve的指头。Steve只好哄着他，低头再次含住他的阴茎，前后夹攻让Peter完全忘记紧张这档事。只有快乐和舒服，以及无止尽的欲望和彼此湿淋淋的体液。

当Steve埋进Peter的身体时，Peter张着嘴连呻吟都发不出来。他的身体一片火红，肩膀和胸口被Steve咬了好几口，胸前的乳珠更是被捏的红肿起来。男孩陷入情欲的模样是纯情和色情的交织体，总是能轻易地逼疯Steve。他用力地掐着Peter窄细的腰，狠狠在他身上征伐。Perer被强烈的性快感席卷身体，控制不住地流下眼泪。他哭着的模样让Steve怜悯，但他不会在床上心疼这个。他只会更加卖力地操着他的男孩，把他变成属于自己的容器，让他舒服地胡言乱语，让他哭泣却舍不得离开，让他在高潮时喊着自己的名字。

*

清晨，明亮的光芒照映整座城市。

Peter睁开眼睛，率先看见Steve的睡脸。他抬头一看，这里是Steve的房间，而他身上穿着的是Steve的蓝色衬衫。哦，昨天Peter在这里过夜，嗯，应该说他昨晚被超级士兵搞了一整夜，腿酸得不行，几乎无法正常走路。Peter想不到平时友善温和的Steve在床上居然霸道得要命。他控制不住地红了耳朵。

“醒了？”Steve摸摸他的脸。  
Peter弯起眼睛：“嗯，早安。”  
“想吃什么？”青年给他一个早安吻，“我给你做。”  
“培根汉堡？”

Steve笑了，起身走到衣柜旁边，穿上衣服。Peter爬了起来，窗外金黄色的阳光溅洒在Steve的金发上，让他看起来发了光似的刺眼。恍然间，Peter看见了一片向日葵花海，白色的种子花在空气中飘扬，随着风的轨迹飘散而去。斑驳的记忆登时像洪流般涌进了Peter的脑海。，但下一秒又消失无踪。

“Steve，阳台有苍兰花吗？”  
Steve回头看他，讶异地问：“你想起了什么？”  
“不，只有一些混乱的画面。”

Steve不再强求，不再追问。他拥抱Peter，给他一个满是亲密的吻。他不再急迫需要Peter想起那丢失的三年，他只需要Peter继续爱他，就够了。

END.

小彩蛋：

Steve和Peter和好了。

当他们手牵手回到复仇者基地时，所有人都不太惊讶。不过这对情侣黏糊糊的程度居然比以前还要让人眼睛疼痛，原谅他们吧，失而复得的感情终究更需要呵护与珍惜。以至于众人在为他们高兴时，也为了生存和团队精神，设立了许多规则。比如餐桌上不能眉来眼去和接吻，训练室里面只能训练，电梯里面不可以亲热等等等。

Steve觉得自己被针对了。不过他的男孩才不在意这个，总是会调皮地破坏规定。当然，美国队长会视情况包庇他的。

*

直到某一天，蜘蛛侠像平常一样巡逻街道，他在公园里替吹气球的魔术先生抓到了扒手。这位魔术先生有点特别，两鬓斑白，留了个精致的胡子，穿着奇怪的衣服和披着红色斗篷。他对于某个小偷偷了他的钱包似乎不太在意，甚至懒得跟蜘蛛侠道谢。这没什么，Peter遇见怪人的次数还少吗？他不在意这个。只是当蜘蛛侠替围过来的小粉丝签完名后，准备要离开时，魔术先生喊住了他。

“孩子，你怎么回事？”魔术先生说，“为什么你身上带着恶意的魔法？”  
“恶意的魔法？那是什么？”蜘蛛侠外着脑袋显然不明白，“我不知道。”

Peter看着对方抬起手朝他划了几圈，橘黄色的魔法阵从那人颤抖的指头中出现，登时笼罩他的身体。在Peter来不及发出惊呼之前，那几道光芒便消失无踪。

魔术先生什么也没说便离开了。恍然间，Peter斑驳的记忆像是幻灯片，井然有序地涌入他的脑海。每一段回忆都伴随着一道模糊的身影，那是金黄色和蓝色的光，那是温煦的风和蒲公英种子。整整三年，让Peter充盈着幸福和爱——那是他的Steve。

布鲁克林的天空有一颗明亮的月。Steve回到公寓，看见Peter站在玄关，捧着一束灿烂的黄色花束。

“Steve，我想起来我的梦了，那是你生日那天带我去看的花海，那一整片蒲公英漂亮极了。”

END.


End file.
